


Home Is Where You Find Family

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Series: Teeny Tiny Mandalorian Kenobis [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Clones, GFY, M/M, Tiny Cloned Jedi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 03:42:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4591653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The early lives of three little families of cloned Jedi and their troopers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There are three sets of stories in this, and I make no promises about chronological order of any of them internally or relative to each other.

The first night they're on Tatooine, Obi-Wan can't sleep, and spends the night pacing around the homestead, watching the perimeter and listening for any sign of anyone who might have followed Rex and Cody and the boys. He knows Rex is certain no one has noticed them, but he has a bad feeling, and can't find it in himself to meditate on it at the moment.

Perhaps in the morning.

Rex is standing next to the shuttle when Obi-Wan loops around to the rocks above the hut, leaning against one of the struts, and watching him as he comes closer. Not close enough to touch, no matter how much Obi-Wan wants to. The part of him that screams about the risk is still louder than the part that wants to wrap Rex up in his arms and never let go.

"You want a second pair of eyes on watch?" Rex doesn't try to get closer, though Obi-Wan can feel just how conflicted he is over not doing so. Why he feels that way is something Obi-Wan shies away from for now. Later, perhaps.

"I will not refuse the assistance." And maybe he can convince the part of him that fears what will happen that there is no danger from Rex. That there had never been any danger from Rex.

There's a smile on Rex's face a moment before it fades into a more professional expression. Not entirely certain where he stands with Obi-Wan, now. He falls in a few paces back from Obi-Wan, following down the steep stairs cut into the rock, down past the hut and to the sand below which still holds a hint of the day's heat.

When the sun rises, they're sitting together on the edge of the rocks, just close enough that Obi-Wan could reach out and touch Rex if he wanted. Watching the light of first one sun, than the other, washes the rocks that jut out of the desert here in color, and listening to the whistle of the morning wind through the spires and canyons. It's a comfortable silence between them, now, even though Obi-Wan still can't bridge the gap that remains between them. He doesn't want to widen that, and it's enough for today.

He looks up at the sound of bare feet on rock, and blinks when Whisper crawls into his lap, leaning against his chest. Quiet even in the Force this morning, and Obi-Wan wraps an arm around the boy's shoulders, not pressing him for words.

The suns are both well above the horizon when Obi-Wan shifts, standing with Whisper still held against his chest, though the boy is heavy to carry, and heads for the stairs with Rex in his wake.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set shortly after Bly retrieves the clone of Aayla he’d asked for, and her three sisters, and several months (at least) before the first chapter.

"There's ration bars and meal packets that heat up on their own." Kore is watching Erinys as she pulls a pot almost as big as she is out of one of the galley cabinets, frowning in concentration as she tries to keep her sister from overbalancing and falling off the counter. It's harder than it seemed when their mother was showing them in dreams. "We don't need to cook."

"They're icky." Erinys is scowling as she lets go of the handles of the pot, trying to keep it from dropping too heavily with the Force. At least it doesn't dent when it hits the floor on its side. "I want something tastier. Like we found on the holo-net before Bly came to get you."

"To get _us_." Kore drags the pot out of the way so Erinys can jump down. "He took all of us." Well, all four of them that hadn't failed out, anyway.

Erinys lands with a thump, lekku twitching slightly as she brushes down her tunic. "Only because Atin told his new guardian about his brothers, and Bly heard about it. He wasn't going to get us all if he came before. Like the clone who took Elpis and Idis didn't take the rest of them."

Kore takes one handle of the pot when Erinys takes the other, carrying it between them toward the ramp. There's a stream outside, and it'll be easier to fill it there than in the sink. "I would have told him, too. And Bly would have still taken all of us."

"You don't know that."

"Mother would have made him." Kore is sure their mother wouldn't have let them be left behind. She was a good person, even if she only visits them when they're dreaming.

"How could she? She's only a dream." Erinys's lekku are twitching, caught between emotions - Kore can feel fury and cold fear echoing along the bond they all share - and she refuses to look at Kore. "Dead and a dream, or she'd be with Bly and she wouldn't have left _anyone_ behind."

"But there isn't enough room in the ship for everyone." Kore pushes the button that will let the ramp down with the Force, and starts down before she's jerked to a halt because Erinys hasn't moved. "Erinys?"

"If Mother were alive, and not just a dream, there would be a bigger ship. Room for everyone, and she wouldn't have left anyone behind." Erinys is breathing quickly, glaring at Kore. "Not _anyone_."


End file.
